Taking a Risk
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: TK has just split up with his girlfriend and Kari is there for him, like always. TK knows the real reason why his previous relationships have failed and he finally contemplates admitting to his true feelings for Kari. Takari one-shot


**Taking a Risk**

Heya everyone. I felt like writing a comfort/romance Takari one-shot so I wrote this. I'm not sure what I can say other than that.

Summary: TK has just split up with his girlfriend and Kari is there for him, like always. TK knows the real reason why his previous relationships have failed and he finally contemplates admitting to his true feelings for Kari.

Right, I'll put the disclaimer in here before I start. I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted thing I mention in this fic. I would make lots of Takari OVA's if I did.

Writing time … enjoy!

* * *

><p>The night time glow of Tokyo reflected back off the clouds that wear covering the Odaiba area in a light dusting of pure white snowflakes. The flakes had settled on the ground and formed a thin layer that lit up the park and gave it an almost wonderland feel. The bitterly cold air forced the few people who were out at this time of night to wrap up as they quickly hurried to get to somewhere warm.<p>

However, one person that was not looking for somewhere warm to go to was a fifteen year old boy who was making his way through the park. He was wearing a thick white jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots. He was also wearing a white beanie hat that covered his golden blonde hair because the teen boy couldn't go anywhere without wearing a hat. It had become something that had identified him since he was a young kid.

Takeru Takaishi, or TK to his family and friends, strolled down the snow covered path in the park with his sapphire blue eyes fixed on the ground. His head was down and his body language showed he was clearly deep in thought. The blonde teen also looked depressed and he had a very good reason to be.

He sighed as he glanced to his left. His eyes locked onto the red swings where he was meant to be meeting his best friend around this time but she obviously wasn't there yet as the swings were empty. TK turned left and opened the gate that led into the fenced area which surrounded playground he used to play in when he was younger. The teen boy instinctively made his way over to his favourite middle swing and sighed again. He wiped the thin layer of snow off the seat before turning around and sitting down on it to wait for his friend.

The blonde boy glanced up at the snow falling from the sky and listened to the distant sounds of the city. He noticed the park was empty and that it was never this quiet during the day. It was the perfect place for him to think over the events that happened just over an hour ago.

TK had just split up with his girlfriend, Tomoyo, after a heated argument about him spending way too much time with his best friend and not enough time with her. Tomoyo had gone as far as saying that she wanted TK to end his friendship with his best friend, Hikari Kamiya, because she couldn't trust him around her. That had angered TK because Hikari, or Kari for short, had been TK's best friend since their first adventure in the Digital World when they were eight. He had developed a bond with Kari during those digital adventures that was too important to him to just break it because his girlfriend was jealous of how close he was to his friend. She had been complaining about it for weeks before it finally came to a head.

The argument had raged on for nearly an hour and that was when TK finally couldn't stand it anymore. He ended the relationship and told Tomoyo that she just didn't understand how important Kari was to him. The blonde boy then left his now ex-girlfriend's apartment and walked aimlessly around the city for half an hour before he called Kari to let her know what had happened. Kari told him that she would come and see him and that she would meet him at the swings in the park, which was where TK was now.

TK placed his hand on his left cheek and carefully massaged the sore skin. Tomoyo had slapped him rather hard after he had told her that they were finished. It was physical pain to match the emotional pain he was feeling at that very second and it made him feel even sorrier for himself.

The young blonde's eyes left the falling snow and glanced over to the path to see if Kari was coming. His sapphire eyes fixed on a figure just entering the park and he recognised her immediately. A smile spread across TK's face as he watched his best friend start walking down the path towards him.

TK's eyes remained locked onto Kari as he started looking over her beautiful body. She was wearing a large pink coat that kept her warm in the freezing weather. It hugged the curves of her body, showing off her breasts, which were quite large for her age, her flat stomach and the curves of her hips. Her tight fitting light blue stone washed jeans showcased her long legs. The teenage girl had finished her look off with a pair of pink boots and a fluffy white hat. TK thought she looked stunning, but then again he always thought that Kari looked stunning. The only way he thought that she could look better is if she was in her bikini or wearing no clothes at all.

TK quickly reprimanded himself for thinking like that but then he sighed. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Kari in that way but he just couldn't help it. Everything Tomoyo had said about him preferring Kari to her was right. In fact TK thought Kari was the perfect girl. That's what made the break up with Tomoyo all the more harder. TK hoped she would have been the girl to stop him wanting to be with the one person he couldn't be with.

Kari was the sweetest, gentlest and kindest person that TK knew. She was smart, sexy and so funny when she wanted to be. TK could go on and on for hours trying to come up with ways to describe her but in the end there was only one way he could do it. He loved Kari. He loved the one person he didn't dare to ask out.

He just couldn't take the risk. TK knew it would be the best thing that would have happened to him if she did take up his offer to move their relationship beyond friendship but he also knew what would happen if something went wrong. If Kari rejected him or they broke up then he risked loosing not only the love of his life but his closest and best friend. TK knew that would destroy him if it happened.

There were other reasons why TK didn't dare tell Kari about his true feelings for her. Kari's older brother, Tai, was extremely protective of her and TK didn't want to upset him. Nor did TK want to risk being punched by the older boy. Then there was Davis, one of TK and Kari's other Digidestined friends. He had made his feelings for Kari perfectly clear. He had the largest of crushes on the teen girl but so far she had turned down every advance he made.

Kari had made it to the gate in the fence that surrounded the play area. She opened it and stepped inside before both hers and TK's eyes met. TK instantly found himself smiling again as he stared into those large sparkling deep brown eyes. He thought they were so beautiful and that they matched her shoulder length chocolate brown hair perfectly. TK was glad that she was here, even if her presence did send him on an emotional rollercoaster ride every time he had relationship problems.

"Hey TK," Kari greeted as she gave him one of her bright sweet smiles that always brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Hi Kari," TK returned the greeting before he stood up and walked over to his best friend.

"How are you?" Kari asked as she opened her arms so she could give the blonde teen a hug.

"I'm fine now you're here," TK answered truthfully as he accepted his friend's embrace.

He placed his left arm around her back as he slid his right hand under her hat and into the soft and silky hair of the back of her head. He felt Kari wrap her right arm around his shoulders and her left arm around his back before she pulled his body towards her. The two friends entered a tight embrace, which was much more intimate than a hug between two people who were merely just friends should be, and stood there in silence, enjoying each other's company.

The silence and embrace were comforting to TK as it completely took his mind off the argument and break up with Tomoyo. However, it did keep his thoughts fixed on his feelings for Kari. The two teens would often greet one another like this and they had even occasionally held hands. TK had noticed that Kari always blushed every time she held his hand, which, in his opinion, made her look ridiculously cute. Kari's reaction to them holding hands was something that kept TK hoping that she might actually love him back and that one day he might just be able to admit his feelings to her.

"What happened between you and Tomoyo?" Kari broke the comfortable silence that had lasted over a minute. Her voice was soft and caring, which told TK that she was concerned about what had happened earlier in the day.

TK sighed again as he shifted his head so that he could see into Kari's eyes once more. She shifted her head too and their gazes locked. TK could see her concern and her willingness to help from her facial expression. He could usually tell what Kari was thinking because of how close they were. They didn't keep any secrets, except for their true feelings towards one another. TK also knew that his best friend could read him like a book too, which was something that had always allowed her to help him when he needed it.

"We had an argument," TK replied in a tone which showed that the event had hurt him. "Do you remember I told you a few weeks ago that Tomoyo was trying to stop me from seeing you as often I do?"

"Yeah," Kari frowned as she nodded. The manner that she had answered in clearly showed her dislike of what Tomoyo had tried to do.

"Well since then she's continued to try to get me to cancel our usual plans, which was why I couldn't come over on Monday by the way, and tonight she bluntly said that I should stop being your friend," TK continued in an exasperated tone. His facial expressions showed that he couldn't believe he forced to pick between a girlfriend and Kari … again.

Kari sighed and shook her head. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you are my best friend and that I'm not going to stop being your friend just because she said so," TK sighed too as he remembered that history seemed to be repeating itself. "She didn't like it and we started arguing. You can guess how that went. In the end she gave me an ultimatum. Tomoyo made me pick between you and her. Can you guess who I chose?"

"Thanks, TK, I'm glad I have a friend like you," Kari smiled gratefully before her frown returned. She placed her right hand on TK's sore left cheek and gently ran her fingers over the red mark. "Did she slap you?"

"Yeah," TK nodded as he felt a tingling sensation in his cheek from his friend's soft touch. "It was just before I left her apartment."

"I'm sorry," Kari's voice was guilt ridden. It was obvious to TK that she was blaming herself for him being hit.

"It's not your fault," he reassured her as he slid his right hand from under her hat to her cheek and cupped it. "There was nothing you could have done to stop Tomoyo from doing it. You weren't even there."

"But the same thing happened with Haruka too," the brunette girl replied with even more of her sense of guilt showing in her tone. "And with most of your other ex-girlfriends before her as well."

"Not all of my relationships have ended in that way," TK reminded her as he started gently stroking her cheek. The guilt in Kari's voice wasn't helping the emotional pain he was feeling at that moment and he knew he had to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

"Most of your relationships that have last over a month have ended this way," Kari's tone started to become more depressed as she continued. "And a lot of my previous relationships have ended in a similar way too. Do you remember that fight you had with Isami? He didn't like how close we were either and thought that I was cheating on him with you."

"Yeah, I remember," TK sighed once more and his mood darkened. "And I remember the fights with Hisashi, Keisuke and Masao. They were all jealous of how close I was to you as well."

Kari rested the right side of her head on TK's shoulder so her nose and forehead were against his neck. She let out a hollow laugh. "We're not very good with relationships, are we? Most of the people either of us has dated can't understand us or why we are so close, which always seems to cause arguments or fights to break out. I guess nobody will ever understand what it is like to be Digidestined."

"I'm not sure I will ever be able to find a girl that I can date who will understand me," TK stared off into the distance, just watching the snow slowly making its way to the ground. "I thought that some of girls I've dated might be able to understand me but it turns out that they couldn't. It doesn't help that the girls that might understand me are ones I could never have."

Kari lifted her head off his shoulder and stared straight into his eyes, making TK return his focus to her beautiful brown orbs. He studied her expression as he wondered if she had picked up on his hint. She had a serious look across her face and TK could tell she was now thinking over something very carefully.

The brunette teen gently slid her left hand under TK's white hat and started running her fingers through his golden blonde hair. She pressed her hips up against his as she arched her back, pushing out her busty chest. Kari bit her bottom lip as her facial expressions started to change. Her pupils even seemed to dilate while she continued to stare at him.

TK recognised the expression on Kari's face. It was one lots of girls often gave him and he had even noticed Kari give him that same expression several times in the past. She usually gave it to him when he was in his swimwear or after a basketball game or at similar times to those. It then clicked in TK's mind. The expression was the same one a lot of girls had on their faces when they had a crush on him and were trying to get a date with him. TK's mind kicked into overdrive as he thought about what Kari was actually doing.

He knew Kari often gave subtle hints to him about what she was thinking and he wondered if this was one. TK realised that Kari might actually feel the same way about him as he did about her. He could feel her breath against his skin and loved the tingling sensation of it. His heart pounded away in his chest, sending adrenaline rushing through his veins. He noted just how close their faces and bodies were. The blonde boy finally decided that this was not a subtle hint. It was much more.

"You are wrong, TK. You are a kind, handsome and funny guy and any girl who does end up with you will be the luckiest person in the universe. You make girls go weak at the knees when you flash that smile of yours at them and you could have any girl you wanted," Kari spoke in a soft but serious tone as she continued to stare into TK's eyes. She then repeated herself in a seductive tone. "Any girl …"

"Any girl?" TK asked back rhetorically as he used his right hand, which was still cupping her left cheek, to tilt her head slightly to the side. He tilted his head to the left as well before he slowly started to close the short distance between Kari's waiting mouth and his.

Kari's actions had given him the belief that it was worth taking the risk of kissing his best friend. He believed she might actually return his feelings and that had given him the hope that he could finally have the one girl he really wanted to be with. TK had completely forgotten about the earlier incident with Tomoyo as he and Kari closed their eyes in anticipation of their most sought after dream finally becoming reality.

Their lips were about to touch when suddenly Kari's phone started ringing. Both TK and Kari pulled back and opened their eyes. They both groaned in annoyance as they stepped back and released one another from their embrace.

TK could see the disappointment mixed with annoyance on Kari's face as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. It was clear that she wanted the kiss as much as he did. He now knew he had a chance of having a romantic relationship with Kari and he knew there was a decent chance of getting a kiss out of her tonight. TK was determined not to let this opportunity slip and quickly began thinking over how he could make Kari his girlfriend.

"It's my brother," Kari sighed before she pressed the green answer button and placed her phone to her right ear.

TK didn't really pay much attention to Kari's phone conversation with Tai as he continued to think over how he should go about expressing his feelings. He wondered what the right choice of words was and when would be the best time to use them. The blonde teen decided he would wait to see if an opportunity arose again after Kari had finished on the phone.

"Tai says that my parents want me to come home," Kari groaned, recapturing TK's attention. She pressed the red button on her phone before slipping it back into her pocket. Her eyes then set on TK's and he instantly recognised the disappointment in them. Kari didn't really want to go home but they knew she had to go.

TK groaned too because he didn't want her to go. He still had a lot he wanted to discuss with her. Then an idea popped into his mind. "I'll walk you home."

"You know, TK, I can walk home by myself," Kari tilted her head to the side as she spoke. Her tone was full of mock annoyance but TK failed to pick up on it. "I'm not a little kid."

Panic rushed into TK's mind as he realised he might have to make his move now or wait for another day. He quickly thought over reasons why he could walk Kari home and settled on one. A genuine smile spread across his lips as he continued to gaze into Kari's eyes.

"I know but, given the day I've had, I'd appreciate the company right now," TK replied before he held out his right hand in front of him for her to take. "Or should I say, I'd like your company right now."

"Ok TK. I'll see if I can persuade my parents to let you come in for half an hour or more when we get to mine," Kari smiled back as she took his hand in her soft, gentle left hand.

TK noticed a blush forming across Kari's cheeks as he entwined his fingers with hers. He thought that the pink tint to the brunette girl's cheeks made her look ridiculously cute. It made his the heat start rising to his face too before they both turned and set off towards the Kamiya apartment.

Things were a little awkward between the two friends as they walked out of the snow covered park in silence. It wasn't the fact that they were holding hands which was the problem, as they had held hands several times before, it was the nearly kiss that was causing the unease between them. TK kept thinking over the nearly kiss and he could tell that Kari was thinking over it too as he kept glancing to his right at her.

The awkwardness soon dissipated as the two teens walked down the streets of Tokyo. TK noticed it started to feel natural and right that he and Kari should be together. It fuelled the hope in his heart that he could make Kari his best friend and girlfriend at the same time. That hope was further fuelled as TK noticed Kari kept taking quick glances at him just like he kept glancing at her.

The blonde teen gazed over at his friend once more just as she glanced at him and their eyes made contact. Instead of the unease returning like TK had expected, their eye contact made things less awkward. It was like both of them had accepted that this was the right thing to do. A smile started to spread across TK's face yet again as he continued to gaze into Kari's glittering brown eyes. She smiled back and they kept their eye contact as they continued to walk towards their destination. They only broke it to occasionally check what was in front of them or when they were crossing a road.

The two teens enjoyed the contact between their bodies, however minimal it was, as they walked along the snow covered streets of the city. Time felt as if it was flying by and soon they were on the road that led to Kari's home. They walked alongside the familiar sandstone wall and turn to head into the apartment building.

TK suddenly stopped, making Kari stop with him. He watched her turn around and noticed a puzzled expression forming on her face. The blonde boy kept his fingers entwined with hers as he lent back against the wall. His gazed locked with Kari's once more and he decided he had to take the risk now. If he didn't then he risked being caught kissing Kari in front of Tai and her parents.

TK sighed and carefully thought over his words before he finally spoke. "Tomoyo was right."

"What do you mean?" Kari furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose as her confusion depended. "Tomoyo was right about what?"

TK gave her one of his trademark grins that always seem to make girls go weak at the knees every time he used it. "Well, what did you mean when you said I could have any girl I wanted?"

Kari's eyes widened as she nervously shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot. TK sensed her anxiety and gently squeezed her hand, prompting her to reply. She took a deep breath before answering. "You can have any girl you want as your girlfriend because you are such an awesome guy."

TK used the contact between their hands to gently pull her closer to him. He continued to stare into her big brown eyes to try and read her response to his next question. "Do you count as any girl?"

TK noticed a smile tugging at Kari's lips after the question had registered in her mind. Her eyes lit up as they opened wider, giving TK the confidence to see his plan through. He now knew she wanted this as much as he did. The blonde boy noticed some of the apprehension leave Kari's expression as she relaxed a little.

"I have boobs, don't I?" Kari replied as she used her spare hand to get his attention. She then placed it on her chest in a way that suggested to TK that she actually wanted him to gaze at her large perky breasts. She even arched her back slight, pushing them out before she removed her hand and placed it on TK's chest. The teen boy noted that she had never been this forward with any of her ex-boyfriends, which suggested that she was almost desperate to get his affection.

TK took a deep breath as he felt his heart starting to race once more. He reluctantly removed his gaze from Kari's chest and reconnected his eyes with hers to try and read what she was thinking again. He could see the nervousness was still there and he couldn't really blame her because this was either going to be the best thing that had ever happened to them or the worst thing. He was definitely nervous too. TK continued to gaze at Kari and also noticed the longing look in her eyes that was mixed in with a hint of playfulness.

"Then Tomoyo and most of my ex-girlfriends are right if you count as one of the girls I could have as my girlfriend. They all said that I would rather spend my time with you than any of them and they are right. There is no other girl, no other person, that I would rather spend my time with than you, Kari," TK's smile grew as he told her the truth.

He watched Kari's smile grow too as she closed the distance between their bodies. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled herself so that she was flush against him. TK could feel her hips and chest push up against his. He instinctively wrapped his right arm around her back to keep her close as he placed his left hand on her soft and warm cheek.

TK watched the pink tint of Kari's cheeks deepen as the longing in her eyes made it look like she was begging him to kiss her. He could feel her body shaking and her breathing becoming more ragged due to her anxiety about the moment. Then TK realised just how close they actually were. He could feel her breath leave a tingling feeling as it flowed across his lips and skin yet again. The blonde teen could feel the heat of Kari's body as she pressed herself up against him and he was breathing in her intoxicating scent. The smell of wild fruits filled his nostrils as he tilted her head slightly to the side and rested the left side of his nose against her nose.

"There is no one I would rather have as my girlfriend. I lo …" TK paused. He stopped himself from saying that he loved her, even though it was true. He decided it would sound weird if he was to admit to his love before they had even kissed. "I like you a lot."

"TK, say those words you were about to say before you stopped," Kari's eyes started to shimmer as tears of joy welled up in them. TK could see from the look in them and the tone of her voice that Kari was pleading for him to say those words. She was begging him to say that he loved her.

Kari's grip tightened and her body began to shake even more. She slid her right hand under the back of TK's hat and gently gripped his golden blonde hair. Her breathing became even more ragged and her tone even more imploring as she continued. "Please say those words you were about to say. I've wanted to hear you say them for such a long time."

TK took another deep breath and decided that if she wanted to hear him admit his love then it would be alright for him to say those words. "Hikari Kamiya, I love you."

"I love you too, Takeru Takaishi," Kari blurted out in a way that suggested the words couldn't leave her mouth quickly enough. TK watched as she shut her eyes just before her soft lips crashed against his.

Adrenaline rushed around TK's body, forcing him to react quickly. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to return the kiss. Kari's lips glided over his as they pushed their mouths together before pulling back ever so slightly. TK opened his mouth a little wider before pushing forwards, wanting to taste and feel Kari's lips again. She mimicked his actions and the new couple instantly became synchronised like they were meant to be together.

Kari and TK repeated their movements over and over. They slid their lips back over one another's before pushing forwards for more, adding more passion every time. This was the moment both of them had wanted for so long and time felt as if it had slowed down to allow them to enjoy every millisecond of it.

TK could feel his heart pounding away in his chest as it sent even more adrenaline around his body, rewarding him with a form of pleasure for daring to kiss the girl he loved. He could feel Kari's grip tighten as her body started shaking even more. The blonde boy let his instincts take control as he slid his right arm from around her back and placed his hand on her firm butt to make sure he could catch her if her knees gave way. He felt a sense of pride and joy at the fact he could make the girl he loved go weak at the knees just with a kiss.

Kari's reaction to him placing his hand on her butt surprised TK and made him feel even better about himself. He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she deepened the kiss even further. TK guessed she liked him being this intimate with her and he liked it too.

Eventually the need for air began to take over TK's actions. He guessed his nose couldn't supply the necessary oxygen his body needed. TK reluctantly broke the kiss and took in a deep breath and he heard Kari do the same. The blonde teen didn't even bother opening his eyes because he pushed his lips back up against his new girlfriend's lips as soon as his lungs were full.

The couple kept kissing, ignoring the cold weather and the snow that was still falling around them. TK had completely lost track of the time, not that he cared about how long the kiss was lasting. He didn't even care if anyone caught them kissing. He didn't even care if Tai caught them kissing. His world at that moment in time only consisted of him and Kari as he held her body against his and pressed his lips into hers. The only time they broke the contact between their mouths was to take another deep breath before going back for more.

The minutes kept on passing by until Kari's phone started ringing, interrupting them yet again. TK suddenly became aware of the world around him once more but it wasn't enough to stop him from kissing Kari. He had been waiting for this moment for such a long time and he knew Kari had being waiting for it too. They kept their kiss going, completely ignoring the phone this time.

The phone eventually stopped ring but it was only a few seconds before Kari's ringtone started over again. Whoever was calling must have been desperate to talk to her. The couple ignored the phone as it stopped ringing once more. Then it rung yet again, making the two teens believe that they should actually answer it.

TK felt Kari reluctantly pull her lips away from his. He opened his eyes and a huge smile of joy and love spread across his face. The teen boy noted that he could see the exact same emotions in Kari's eyes as he she opened them and smiled as well. They both were panting heavily, trying to get some air back into their lungs.

They remained in their tight embrace as Kari slid her right hand from TK's head down to her pocket to retrieve her phone. She brought the interrupting and irritating gadget up to her ear. The brunette girl groaned in annoyance before she pressed the green answer button.

"Hello," she greeted the caller. The phone was so close to TK's mouth that it could pick up his heavy breathing as well as Kari's.

"Kari, where are you?" TK heard Tai's voice leave the speaker of the phone. His tone seemed to be a mixture of concern and panic with a hint of anger.

"I'm outside with TK," Kari responded truthfully. "The last few hours have been really emotional for him. He split up with Tomoyo and we were talking things over. We're not really finished talking either so could you please ask Mom and Dad if he could come in for a while?"

"Then why didn't you answer your phone?" Tai replied with his annoyance increasing.

"Because we were running. We lost track of the time while we were talking so I just had to run back from the park," Kari quickly made up a plausible reason and added fake exasperation in her tone, making TK remember just how smart she was. She was smart and sexy with a great sense of humour. He couldn't help himself … he had to love her. "So please ask them. Pretty please Tai."

"Ok, I'll ask," Tai sighed. There were a few moments of silence before he returned to the phone. "They said he can come in for half an hour but no more."

"Thanks Tai," Kari replied with her gratitude clear in her voice. "We'll see you in a minute."

She hit the red button on her phone before she removed it from her ear. Kari slid the gadget back into her pocket before placing her right hand on TK's chest. The two teens quickly closed their eyes and closed the distance between their lips once more. The new couple pressed their mouths against each other's yet again.

The kiss was a quick yet passionate one that the two teens both wanted before they had to break the hug. TK reluctantly released Kari from their embrace as she took a step back. He felt her right hand glide down his left arm and stop when it reached his hand.

"Let's go inside so we can continue this in my room or on the balcony," Kari spoke in an inviting and seductive tone as she stared into TK's eyes. He entwined his fingers with hers and let her lead him towards the main entrance of her apartment building. TK was glad that he had finally taken the risk and admitted his feelings to Kari because it was definitely going to be worth it.

* * *

><p>I enjoyed writing this fic, despite it being rather clichéd. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think by clicking the review button below =D<p> 


End file.
